ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Assassin's Journey
Assassin's Journey is action-adventure, comedy-drama, romance and anime FanFiction crossover that focuses on the heroes of the Fairy Tail, Assassination Classroom, One Piece and Bleach verses joining together for the first time, in the Assassination Classroom world (End of the Anime series). It would be dubbed by Funimation (Texas) and Studiopolis / Bang Zoom! Entertainment (Los Angeles) and Licensed by FUNimation Entertainment. It is also rated T. Plot Summary A month has passed since the death of Korosensei and Class 3-E's graduation, Nagisa Shiota and his classmates went their separate ways. One day, Nagisa receives an anonymous text to come to the old campus grounds. There, he not only reunites with seventeen of his fellow classmates, but runs into three groups well known in anime… the Fairy Tail Guild, the Straw Hat Pirates and the Substitute Shinigami's group! Now forced to clear four seasonal islands in the seas of the world, half of Class 3-E must help all three groups complete all the islands in any hope of getting them back to their worlds. Love will blossom, secrets will be revealed, bonds will forged like steel, new powers will awaken, battles will shake the world, and one Mage's secret dark past will change his life forever! Overview TBA Voice Cast Japanese *Akemi Okamura - Nami *Akiko Yajima - Lector *Akira Ishida - Zeref Dragneel *Ami Koshimizu - Young Zeref Dragneel *Anri Katsu - Teppei Araki (Ch25) *Atsushi Imaruoka - Metalicana *Aya Hirano - Lucy Heartfilia *Aya Suzaki - Kaede Kayano / Akira Yukimura *Ayaka Suwa - Toka Yada *Ayako Kawasumi - Aguri Yukimura (Ch17) *Chie Matsuura - Meg Kataoka *Chō - Brook *Daisuke Kishio - Loke / Leo, Scorpio *Eiji Miyashita - Sosuke Sugaya *Eiji Sekiguchi - Taurus *Eri Kitamura - Aquarius *Fumiko Orikasa - Rukia Kuchiki *Fūko Saitō - Kirara Hazama *Hidekatsu Shibata - Igneel *Hideo Ishikawa - Efreet *Hiroaki Hirata - Sanji *Hiroki Yasumoto - Weisslogia, Yasutora "Chad" Sado *Hiroki Tōchi - Pantherlily *Hisako Kanemoto - Hinano Kurahashi *Ikuji Nose - Yusei Shiota *Ikue Ōtani - Tony Tony Chopper *Jin Urayama - Hayabusa Shiota *Jun Fukuyama - Korosensei / Ryushi Korogane, Man in Celestial Robes (Ch25) *Junji Majima - Ryunosuke Chiba *Kaito Ishikawa - Ren Sakakibara (Ch25) *Kana Ueda - Yuzuki Fuwa *Kanami Sato - Mini *Kappei Yamaguchi - Usopp *Kazuki Yao - Franky *Kazuya Nakai - Roronoa Zoro *Kenichi Suzumura - Rogue Cheney *Kentarō Itō - Renji Abarai *Kotono Mitsuishi - Hiromi Shiota *Kōki Harasawa - Takuya Muramatsu *Kōsuke Toriumi - Acnologia *Mai Fuchigami - Nagisa Shiota *Mai Nakahara - Juvia Lockser *Mamoru Miyano - Gakushu Asano (Ch25) *Manami Numakura - Rio Nakamura *M·A·O - Young Natsu Dragneel *Marina Inoue - Kaede's Nurse (Ch17), Natsu's Mother (Ch15) *Mariya Ise - Levy McGarden, Romeo Conbolt *Masakazu Morita - Ichigo Kurosaki *Masaki Kawanabe - Sagittarius *Mayumi Tanaka - Monkey D. Luffy *Megumi Ogata - Itona Horibe *Miho Hino - Sumire Hara *Minami Tanaka - Hinata Okano *Misato Fukuen - Blue *Miyuki Sawashiro - Virgo *Nobuhiko Okamoto - Karma Akabane *Nobuyuki Hiyama - Knight in Black (Ch25) *Noriaki Sugiyama - Uryu Ishida *Rie Kugimiya - Happy *Ryō Naitō - Taiga Okajima *Ryōta Ōsaka - Yuma Isogai *Saki Fujita - Ritsu *Saori Gotō - Plue *Saori Hayami - Kotomi Shiota *Satomi Kōrogi - Frosch *Satomi Satō - Sylph, Wendy Marvell, Yukiko Kanzaki *Sayaka Narita - Aries *Sayaka Ohara - Erza Scarlet *Sayuri Yahagi - Manami Okuda *Shiho Kawaragi - Rinka Hayami *Shintarō Asanuma - Hiroto Maehara *Shinya Takahashi - Koki Mimura *Shizuka Itō - Irina Jelavić / Bitch-sensei *Shun Takagi - Tomoya Seo (Ch25) *Shunsuke Kawabe - Masayoshi "Justice" Kimura *Shō Hayami - Genos Arclight *Shōko Tsuda - Grandeeney *Subaru Kimura - Ryoma Terasaka *Takahiro Mizushima - Kotaro Takebayashi *Takahiro Sakurai - Sting Eucliffe *Takaya Kuroda - Capricorn *Teppei Akahira - Natsuhiko Koyama (Ch25) *Tetsu Inada - Gnome *Tetsuya Kakihara - Natsu Dragneel/E.N.D. *Tomokazu Seki - Blizzard *Tomokazu Sugita - Tadaomi Karasuma *Toshiyuki Morikawa - Skiadrum *Wataru Hatano - Gajeel Redfox *Yoshimutsu Shimoyama - Cancer *Yoshitaka Yamaya - Tomohito Sugino *Yoshiyuki Shimozuma - Taisei Yoshida *Yui Horie - Carla *Yuki Matsuoka - Orihime Inoue *Yukiyo Fuiji - Gemi *Yuriko Yamaguchi - Nico Robin *Yūichi Nakamura - Gray Fullbuster, Natsu's Father (Ch15) *Yūko Kaida - Undine English * Locations Fall Island The first island the group encountered. * Winter Island * Spring Island * Summer Island * Chapters #Prologue #Chapter 1 - Visitors from Three Worlds #Chapter 2 - The First Island: Part One #Chapter 3 - The First Island: Part Two #Chapter 4 - The First Island: Part Three #Chapter 5 - Explanations in Order #Chapter 6 - Lazy Days on the Sunny #Chapter 7 - Island Reunion #Chapter 8 - Island of Winters: Part One #Chapter 9 - Island of Winters: Part Two #Chapter 10 - Gray's Resolve #Chapter 11 - Hot Spring Madness #Chapter 12 - Family Gatherings #Chapter 13 - Island of Spring: Part One #Chapter 14 - Island of Spring: Part Two #Chapter 15 - Natsu and Zeref: Part One #Chapter 16 - Natsu and Zeref: Part Two #Chapter 17 - Natsu's Answer #Chapter 18 - The Last Island #Chapter 19 - Guardian Spirit of Fire #Chapter 20 - The Final Boss! #Chapter 21 - Wings of Darkness #Chapter 22 - Fire Dragon's Iron Fist! #Chapter 23 - Dancing Dragons #Chapter 24 - Falling Embers #Chapter 25 - Till We Meet Again! Music Openings #Break Out! (Ch1-12) #We Can (Ch13-18) #Believe in Myself (Ch19-24) Endings #Never ever (Ch1-12) #Azayaka na Tabiji (Ch13-24) #Mata Kimi Ni Aeru Hi (Ch25) Category:Anime Category:Crossovers Category:Fairy Tail Category:Assassination Classroom Category:One Piece Category:Bleach Category:Bige1218's Ideas Category:English Dub